fanon_clgfandomcom-20200214-history
GBS Studios (Gachamania)
A Gachamania Films (1937-1945) Logo: On a grey background. Just a logo. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the film, or none Availability: Common, might be found some 30s old mini movies in gacha studio. Editor's Note: None. Gachamania Films Background: Gachamania Films is a film studio mini movie maker that this person Sukodo Minuraluni is the creator. Replacing A Gachamania Films. 1st Logo (1945-1964) Logo: On a space background. Just the GF logo. Variant: On some B&W prints, The B&W version exists. And it might be founded in late 1940s to mid 1960s movies. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Same as AGF. Availability: Seen on 40s, 50s, 60s Gacha mini movies. Editor's Note: The space background, to set some videos to watch mini movies. 2nd Logo (1964-1969) Logo: On a blue background, just the GF logo again. The logo disappears. The text "presents" in irish fades in. Variant: The text "presents" in japanese instead. FX/SFX: None, except for the text. Music/Sounds: Same as the previous logo. Availability: Seen on Gacha mini movies along 60s. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (1969) Logo: On a rainbow sunburst, Just the GF logo yet again. The logo fades out. FX/SFX: Sunburst moving, The logo fading out. Music/Sounds: Same as 1st and 2nd logos. Availability: Seen only on The Bald Girl's revenge. Editor's Note: None. Gachamania Studios (1970-1973) Nickname: "The Gacha Life Scene Slideshow" Logo: On a black background. we see a slideshows of Gacha Life scenes. After that. The text zooms out a bit. The text turns into a GS logo. Variant: Lunime got the prints of the variant. (which Gachaverse scenes instead) FX/SFX: Slideshow of scenes. All in scanimation. Music/Sounds: The low pitched UMC pictures logo. A conga drum bass is heard. Availability: Might be found only seen on Gacha mini movies. Editor's Note: The slideshow, the turning, the conga bass drum will make you feel dizzy. Final Note: On 1973. Lunime Wiki foundation this operation, and it was replaced by GBS Studios. GBS Studios Background: GBS Studios is a mini movie editor from Gachamania Studios' film replacement. 1st Logo (1973-1982) Logo: On a black background. The GBS studios logo fade in and fading out. FX/SFX: Only the logo fading in and out. Music/Sounds: A bombastic fanfare. Music/Sounds Variant: On Alien Escape, A creepy alien sounds. Which segues into a whoosh. Availability: Common in cinemas. Might be found on these mini movies. Editor's Note: For the variant, Alien Escape. The creepy alien noises makes even more weirder. It was one of the weirdest variants ever. it includes giving seizures this time. 2nd Logo (1982-1987) Nicknames: "STUDIOS DOORS", "Doors in Gachamania", "Gacha Doors" Logo: Some doors opening. The objects moving randomly. The randomly move stops. And stands and breaks. Which transforms into a GBS logo. "STUDIOS" zooms in. FX/SFX: Opening doors, Moving objects, All in other scanimation. Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Might be found in these movies. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (1987-1995) Nicknames: "The Prototype Scary GBS", "GBS From Hell", "GBS Of Doom", "Loud GBS", "Prototype GBS", "GBS In space", "Dark Space", "Dark Planet" Logo: On a space background, we see a planet fades in towards. The planet fades out. The earth zooms in. The earth reaches Gachamania. The flag of gachamania fades in. We fade to a space background. The GBS logo zooms in. "STUDIOS" Glows and zooms. The whole logo flashes. The logo shining. Variant: The text "FILMS" Instead of "STUDIOS". On some mini movies. A long version exists. FX/SFX: Scanimation effects. Music/Sounds: A high pitch synth fanfare. Some explosions are heard. Which segues into a roar sound. Some whooshes with some zaps are heard. Followed by a synth wave fanfare. Music/Sounds Variants: *Long version: The music will start 0:00 to 1:02. *The Silent Girl: The music became lower pitched. *Sincerely Sad: a piano tune like the movie soundtrack. Availability: Might be found of these gacha mini movies. except gacha studio, from 1987 to 1991. Editor's Note: The loud noises will makes even worse! 4th Logo (1995-1998) Nicknames: "No More Scary Prototype GBS!", "GBS From Heaven" Logo: On the clouds. The GBS logo flying. We cut to another scene while The logo flying the logo pasting. The text "STUDIOS" fades in. The logo shining while fading the clouds to black. Variants: *On some mini movies, The text Reads "FILMS" instead of "STUDIOS". *The Hated Child (Gacha Life): It does not fade to black. The camera goes down to the house. *Fighting Idols: The idols goes to the GBS logo and breaks. We cut to a scene. *1997-1998: After the logo paste. The text "10 Years of GBS Studios" zooms out and pastes. FX/SFX: Cool CGI Music/Sounds: A calm piano tune with a violin tune. which segues into a orchestral fanfare. Availability: Might be found of these films. Editor's Note: The CGI animation, looks cute. 5th Logo (1998-2006) Nicknames: "Bronze GBS" Logo: On a black background. We see a liquid of bronze, silver and gold. The bronze liquid won. The bronze liquid transforms into a GBS logo. "STUDIOS" zooms in. The logo in bronze disappears. Variant: On November 1998, The 1998 GBS logo updates. FX/SFX: CGI Music/Sounds: Same as the previous logo. Availability: Might be found on mini movies. Editor's Note: None. 6th Logo (2006-2011, 2012-2013) Nicknames: "CGI GBS", "Bronze GBS II" Logo: On a space background, we see a tons of lights glowing. the camera moves to the film strip. The GBS logo flying over the filmstrip. The text "STUDIOS" zooms out. Then the logo became bronze. The logo shining. Variants: *The text reads "FILMS" *Fighting Idols 2: The idols come to fight. They will suddenly cut to the earth. The demon appears. *2011-2012: "50 years" flashes. FX/SFX: All nice CGI Music/Sounds: Same as 1st and 2nd logos, with some arps with loud fanfare. Music/Sounds Variant: On Fighting Idols 2, Instead of playing the fanfare. A demonic fanfare heards together. Availability: Might be seen some movies. Editor's Note: None. 7th Logo (2013-2019) Nicknames: "GBS In space II", "Return to the Prototype GBS", "CGI GBS II", "Earth GBS" Logo: On a space background, we see a planet earth zooming in towards. Reaching Gachamania. We see some buildings that we have reached Hokudia. Then we see a GBS HQ. The camera moves to the GBS logo. The city fades to a black background. then the space background appears blasting trough. "STUDIOS" zooms in. Variants: *Alien Escape II: "STUDIOS" fades out. The aliens catches the GBS logo. The text says "GBS Studios Presents" Fading in. *Play With Me!: The city became bloody. *The Girl With Powers: The animation becaming fast. The lasers shoots "STUDIOS" and burns. *Godzilla (2018): It becames black and white after the earth zooming in. FX/SFX: CGI Music/Sounds: A choir is heard. Which segues into a Orchestra fanfare with drums. Music/Sounds Variant: *Alien Escape II: The remake of the Original Alien Escape song. Which added synth fanfares. *Play With Me!: A horror tune. *The Girl With Powers: The music became fast. With laser zaps on it. *Godzilla (2018): Godzilla roars to settle some. Availability: Current. Editor's Note: None. 8th Logo (2019-) Nicknames: "CGI GBS III", "GBS in Ocean" Logo: On a ocean we see a camera goes to the boat. the camera goes to the GBS 2019 logo. The GBS logo shines. The background fades to black. "STUDIOS" fade in. Variants: *Fighting Idols 3: The IDOLS finish breaking the logo. *June-July 2019: "100 YEARS OF GBS STUDIOS" fades in the top. FX/SFX: CGI Music/Sounds: Same as the previous logo, with arps and choirs. Music/Sounds Variants: *Fighting Idols 3: A glass break sound. *Blox Watch: A piano tune with a synth fanfare. The echoed man says "Where... You... Go... With... Blox Watch...", followed by a Deep Voice with some people talking at the news. Availability: Brand New. Editor's Note: This is one of the cutest logos ever. Category:GBS Category:Japanese Category:Gachamania Category:Gacha Category:Movie companies Category:Nightmare Category:Scary Logos Category:Loud Logos Category:Mystery Logos Category:Dream Logos